


The Disappearing World

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry on Countdown Day 14, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 14 - Favourite Tropes/ClichesSimon is stressing out about the incident with Gareth.Simon stressing out always plays havoc with his magic. Baz is going to kill him this time.There wasn’t even one bed.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The Disappearing World

# 

Simon

“For Crowley’s sake Snow. What the actual fuck did you do?”

“Err, I’m really sorry, I didn’t, it’s as much of a surprise to me” 

“If we weren’t on a truce so help me Merlin”

He’s taking it pretty well I think. I really didn’t mean to make all the furniture disappear. I was thinking about something embarrassing and wishing I could just disappear when stuff like that happens and then ...... 

“I’ll go grab a sleeping bag from Dev, it’s too late to sort it out tonight”

“Get me one too?”

“Don’t push your luck Snow, I can still kill you outside the room, truce be damned”

Baz

Why is he so adorable even when he’s being an idiot? Who the fuck has that kind of power? Why can’t he do something useful with it? 

Dev gives me his one sleeping bag and Niall throws on a blanket, pyjamas and a spare pillow. They aren’t even surprised which goes to show how much of this I put up with. 

When I get back to the room he’s still pacing. 

“That’s only one sleeping bag”

“Simon your powers of observation will go down in history and add yet another heroic element to your legend” 

“Fuck off you prat, you know what I mean”

“As I see it you have two options, you can go and ask Gareth and Rhys or we can share. I know which one I’d prefer but I think you might have some fairly strong feelings about talking to Gareth. On this one occasion I’m willing to let you share with me but so help me if you annoy me even for a second” 

“Thanks Baz, I couldn’t, it’s, I dunno how I would”

Simon

There is no furniture so there are no pyjamas to change into. I know he’ll behead me if I strip but I can’t sleep in a shirt so I take that and my belt off. Baz sets up the make shift bed and I snuggle down into it. When he gets back from the bathroom he tries to lie as far from me as possible. It’s not very far at all. 

“S’cosy like this” 

“You do realise that my entire family would disown me if word of this ever got out?” 

“Let’s not put it in our Christmas newsletter then”

He laughs at me then and it’s lovely. Really lovely. He’s been lovely recently. 

“I like this truce, s’nice”

“Sleep now you sappy fuck, I’ve have enough apple cheeked protaganism   
for one day, thank you”

Baz

He’s holding me by the hip. I have no idea if he knows he’s doing it. I can’t breathe. How is he so warm? How is he so lovely? How am I going to make it through the night?

“You’re cold Baz, c’mere” 

I don’t move

“Come here, I don’t want to get Anathematised because you freeze to death”

“Anathematised is most definitely not a word” but it’s too late. He’s wrapped himself around me. Head tucked under my chin, pressed along the whole length of my body. 

I try to be a prat about it but instead I sigh into his hair and he rubs his cheek into my chest.

Merlin, Morgana and Methuselah what am I supposed to do now?

Simon

I like this. I think I’ve thought about this before. I think I like it as much as I’d hoped I would. 

Baz

If I kiss him will he kill me straight away or will I be able to enjoy it first? 

Simon

If I kiss him will he drag me into the courtyard and kill me?

Baz 

I am going to kiss him

Any second now

Simon

Fuck it, I’m just going to do it

Baz

On the count of 3

And then he kisses me


End file.
